lovepistolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximillian Seymour
'Maximillian Seymour '''is a worldwide famous architect and has royal blood, being part of the British Royal Family. He is the wife of David Woodville, mother of Hidekuni and Yonekuni Madarame and lover/friend of Makio Madarame. He is a Mizuchi Heavy Seed, along with his son, Yonekuni. History Maximillian Seymour is first seen at a bookstore in England, browsing through a book and complaining how the books are not classified by genre. When he saw some decorative pictures (which happens to be drawn by David), he comments that he doesn't understands art and it doesn't use a system of arrangement, which is giving him headache. He heard a voice saying, ''You don't like that picture? It was then that he met David Woodville. David then commented that Maximillian is very beautiful, introducing himself as a sculpture major and requested Maximillian to be his model. However, Maximillian coldly refuses and ran off. Half a month later, in university, Maximillian met David again, this time, due to their fathers introducing the both of them. David grabbed Maximillian's shoulders and commented on how hard he tried to find him, saying that it is fate that they got into the same university. However, he stained Maximillian's clothes with plaster used for sculpturing. This caused Maximillian to stomp off, with David chasing behind, apologising profusely. Maximillian, irritated, ordered David to stop following him as he does not want to get along with him. David, however, swears while grabbing his collar, that he will never give up on becoming friends with him. Maximillian, blushing, shouted to David, Don't talk to me ever again! Some time after, Maximillian met Makio Madarame, an old friend of his. She requested a favour, which is to take care of her cat when she goes back to her hometown for awhile. He saw David with some friends but David turned away. That night, Makio brought the 'cat' (David) over and introduced him as 'Ginger'. Maximillian questioned about her relationship with David and Makio starts 'crying'. She told him that David is her important friend and begged him to lend David a room. He finally agreed. Appearance ''' Maximillian '''is a man with blond hair and blue eyes due to the fact that he is British. During his youth, Maximillian hair had long hair that is shoulder length. Though he usually lets down his hair, there are occassions when he ties his hair into a ponytail. During the time when David Woodville proposed to him, Maximillian was seen with his hair cut short. Currently, Maximillian hair is still short and he has a goatee on his face. His son, Yonekuni Madarame, is seen to take from most of his features, including his blond hair and blue eyes. In fact, Yonekuni bears a very great resemblance to Maximillian, especially the time when Yonekuni had long hair, where Yonekuni resembled a young Maximillian when he still had his long hair. Personality Plot Relationships David Woodville Makio Madarame Trivia Category:Mizuchi Category:Heavy Seed Category:Male Character